Can Magic Restore This Friendship?
by Windrises
Summary: Ron sells a bunch of Harry's things, without his permission, which leads to the two becoming rivals. Ron exaggerates the truth, to get Hermione to side with him.


Note: Harry Potter was created by J. K. Rowling and is a film series owned by Warner Bros.

Hermione Granger was in her bedroom and was dusting her book collection. She had the largest and most clean book collection, in all of Hogwarts. Most of the other students were asleep, so Hermione was trying to finish up her cleaning. However, Ron Weasley burst into her room. Hermione wasn't happy, to see Ron, since Hogwarts' students weren't supposed to leave their rooms, during the night. Also, Hermione got mad, when Ron entered her room, without knocking. She folded her arms and gave Ron a disapproving look, while saying, "Greetings, Mr. Weasley. You better start exiting my room and getting to your own room. You're breaking the rules."

Ron replied, "I know, but I have a very good explanation, for my actions."

Hermione asked, "What's going on?"

Ron answered, "I need money, so I can pay some charges. I've accidentally broken a lot of school property, including bookcases, desks, tables, hallways, and other stuff. If I don't pay all those fees, I'll get kicked out of Hogwarts."

Hermione replied, "Then sell some stuff, that you don't need."

Ron asked, "What should I sell?"

Hermione answered, "Things you could live without."

Ron replied, "Then I'll sell my books."

Hermione smiled and responded, "I'll buy any book, that isn't a comic book." Ron got rid of various items, during the night. He gave Hermione a bunch of his books. He tried to sell his textbooks to her, but Hermione insisted he keep them. However, Ron was desperate, to make some quick cash, so he sold all of his textbooks.

The next morning, Ron's roommate, Harry Potter, woke up. Harry was unaware, of Ron selling a bunch of things. Because of that, Harry was very surprised, when he looked around the room and saw how many things were gone. Ron sold more, than just sell his stuff. He also sold a bunch of Harry's stuff. Ron had sold Harry's textbooks, photo albums, toys, comic books, hairbrushes, toothbrushes, spare glasses, paper, pencils, and pens. Harry walked up to Ron and woke him up.

Ron opened his eyes and looked frustrated, while saying, "Harry, why did you wake me up?"

Harry answered, "We have school."

Ron replied, "That's a bloody mediocre reason, to make me wake up."

Harry responded, "Also, a bunch of my stuff is missing, as well as your stuff. Were we robbed?"

Ron shook his head and replied, "I'm afraid not. You see, I sold our stuff."

Harry asked, "Why would you do that?"

Ron answered, "I needed the dough. I owed the school a ton of cash, for all the property I've broken."

Harry replied, "You sold my stuff, without my permission. That's not cool. You sold items we both need, like textbooks."

Ron responded, "We can just get some new textbooks, from our teachers."

Harry replied, "You also sold all of the things we use, to do our classwork. We don't have a single notebook or pencil."

Ron responded, "Everything, that I sold, is replaceable."

Harry replied, "That's not true. You sold my photo albums. Did you actually sell pictures of me, to strangers?"

Ron answered, "Draco bought them. He wanted to keep the embarrassing photos of you, to improve his bullying."

Harry sighed and replied, "Some friend you are, Ron."

Harry was so annoyed, that he barely talked to Ron, while the two of them got ready for school. Since Ron sold their school supplies, they didn't have anything to put in their backpacks. The two of them stepped out of the room. Harry and Ron saw Ron's sister, Ginny, in the hallway. Ron walked up to her, to let her know he paid the property-damage charges.

Hermione walked up to Harry and said, "Good morning."

Harry replied, "Hi, Hermione."

Hermione noticed Harry looking more annoyed and frustrated, than usual. She also noticed, that Harry was giving several angrily faces, that were directed towards Ron. She looked at Harry and said, "I'm sensing some angry tension, between you and Ron."

Harry replied, "I'm starting to realize, that Ron's a lousy friend."

Hermione asked, "What are you talking about?"

Harry answered, "He sold my school supplies, without my permission."

Hermione replied, "I hope you don't blame me, for what happened, because I accidentally inspired Ron, to do that."

Harry asked, "What do you mean?"

Hermione explained, "Ron burst into my room, during the night, to whine about his money problems. I suggested he sell a bunch of stuff, that he doesn't need, to pay off the charges. However, Ron ignored my advice."

Harry replied, "Ron always ignores our advice. It's about time, that he get a punishment."

Hermione looked concerned, while saying, "You're not going to tell Dumbledore, about what he did, right? Ron could get kicked out."

Harry replied, "Even though I'm mad at Ron, I don't want to get him kicked out. However, I want to take something he values."

Hermione responded, "Act wise, Harry. I'm going to start heading to class."

Harry used a spell, that can make people bald. Harry tried to use the spell, on Ron. However, he accidentally zapped Ginny, which led to Ginny becoming bald.

Ginny nervously said, "My hair's gone!"

Ron started walking towards Harry, while saying, "You're responsible, for getting rid of my sister's hair. I learned the hair removing spell, so I'm going to make you pay." Ron tried to remove Harry's hair, with the spell. However, he accidentally zapped Draco Malfoy, so Draco lost all of his hair.

Draco screamed, "What's going on?! I'm not as gorgeous, as I usually am."

Harry said, "It's Ron's fault."

Draco replied, "Then I'm going to get rid of Ron's hair."

Professor Albus Dumbledore started walking by. Draco accidentally zapped him, instead of Ron. The spell removed Dumbledore's hair, as well as his beard. The clean-shaven Dumbledore smiled and patted Draco's head.

Draco grabbed Ron and looked at Harry, while asking, "Do you want me to spare you, from my high-quality bullying? If so, make Ron bald."

Harry replied, "Okay then." Harry used the spell, to get rid of Ron's hair. Harry and Draco shook hands.

Ron angrily stared at Harry and asked, "What's wrong with you? You made my sister and me lose our hair. You're an irresponsible, lousy friend." He grabbed Harry's wand and said, "I should hold onto this."

Harry replied, "You'll probably sell it, because in a few days, you'll owe the school more money. Can you ever visit the library, without breaking a bookcase or a cafeteria, without breaking a table? Frankly, I doubt you can."

Ron punched Harry and responded, "I don't want us to be roommates, any longer."

Harry replied, "Okay then. If we sleep in separate rooms, you probably won't be able to sell my stuff, in the middle of the night." Ron kept Harry's wand, while walking away.

The bald Ron walked into the classroom and sat next to Hermione. Hermione looked at him and asked, "What happened to your hair?"

Ron figured he could make Hermione like him more, by stretching the truth. He had a big ego, so he was more than willing, to make himself sound innocent. Ron said, "I worked myself out, to get the money I needed, to stay at Hogwarts. I was expecting Harry to be glad, but he wasn't. He wants me to leave Hogwarts, because he thinks I'm a lousy roommate. He removed my hair, to try to convince me, to move out. Also, he removed my sister's hair, because he was mad at Ginny, for not having a crush on him."

Hermione could hardly believe what she was hearing. She said, "It seems inconceivable, for Harry to act like that."

Ron replied, "Harry's lost his manners and self-respect."

When Harry entered the classroom, Hermione gave him a disapproving look and asked, "How could you bully Ron?"

Harry answered, "Ron's the one, who's acting like a jerk. By the way, he took my wand."

Hermione replied, "Considering how you've been acting, it seems like you shouldn't get your wand back, until you start acting more proper."

Harry was mad at Ron, for tricking Hermione. He angrily growled, while sitting down. He looked in his desk and saw his photo albums. Harry remembered Ron telling him, that Draco had bought his photo albums, to humiliate them. Since his photo albums were put in his desk, Harry whispered, "Maybe Draco had a change of heart." Luna Lovegood looked at Harry and winked at him. Harry wondered if Luna was involved, with his photo albums being returned.

Professor Severus Snape went into the classroom and quickly noticed, that Ron, Ginny, and Draco were bald. Snape had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What's going on? Where's your hair?"

Ron and Ginny said, "Harry took our hair."

Draco said, "Ron took my hair."

Professor Snape sternly said, "This is a school, not a barber shop. Anyways, it's time you kids start doing some real work. Get out your textbooks and continue doing the assignment, from yesterday."

Harry raised his hand and said, "I don't have my textbook or the assignment."

Snape asked, "Are they in your room?"

Harry answered, "No, Ron sold them."

Snape gritted his teeth and glared at Harry and Ron, while saying, "You both have detentions."

Harry replied, "But I didn't sell anything."

Snape responded, "Go sit in the corner, Mr. Potter."

After class was over, Harry took a brief break, before returning to Snape's classroom, for his detention. Snape looked at Harry, while saying, "I'm afraid I'm cancelling your detention."

Harry looked shocked, while asking, "Really?" Snape handed Harry some new school supplies. Harry said, "Thank you."

Snape replied, "I'm not the one, who got you those supplies. I'm also not the one, who saved you from detention. You better get going. You have someone special, to thank."

Harry went into the hallway. Luna walked up to him and asked, "Can we talk, Harry?"

Harry answered, "Sure."

Luna said, "I have to tell you something, but it's important Draco doesn't know about it. Let's talk in my room."

Harry asked, "Who's your roommate?"

Luna answered, "Currently, I don't have one. Roommates come and go, because they all think I'm a loopy weirdo."

Harry replied, "If they think you're a loopy weirdo, they don't know the real you."

Luna looked intrigued, while asking, "What is the real me?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm sorry, but it's hard to word it."

Luna replied, "No need to apologize. I like not knowing the real me. It makes me more mysterious, which makes my life more exciting."

Harry responded, "Whatever you say."

Ron, who had overheard Harry and Luna's conversation, ran up to Hermione and started tapping her forehead. Hermione gave Ron an annoyed glare, while asking, "What's going on?"

Ron replied, "Harry's going into Luna's room."

Hermione asked, "Why?"

Ron answered, "They're probably in a secret relationship."

Hermione replied, "I don't think Harry would avoid telling us such big secrets."

Ron had a sneaky smile on his face, while responding, "If he is keeping secrets, I suggest we get rid of his hair."

Harry and Luna went into Luna's room. Harry looked around and saw the eccentric things, that Luna kept in her room, including edible shoes, ripped-up novels, flying windows, and old car engines. Luna ate an edible shoe, while Harry said, "You have a nice room."

Luna replied, "Thank you."

Harry asked, "What do you have to tell me?"

Luna said, "I was the one, who got your photo albums, from Draco. I was walking by, when I saw Ron selling your photo albums, in the middle of the night."

Harry replied, "You weren't supposed to be in the hallway, in the middle of the night." He paused and said, "Wow, I'm quoting Hermione, without even trying."

Luna said, "It's cute, how you quote your girlfriend."

Harry replied, "Hermione's not my girlfriend."

Luna smiled and said, "I figured you'd want your photo albums, so I took them, from Draco's room."

Harry asked, "You stole them?"

Luna shook her head and explained, "I noticed Draco used play-money, to pay for the photo albums. Plus, they are your photo albums, so you deserve them."

Harry replied, "Thank you, Luna. Ron's been causing me a lot of problems, recently. He sold lots of other stuff, including all of my school supplies. Thankfully, somebody gave me new supplies."

Luna said, "I got you the new supplies. They were on sale."

Harry replied, "Even if that's true, I still owe you a lot."

Luna said, "You're the only one, who thinks they owe me, for anything. The other students think I'm lucky, that I got accepted into Hogwarts. They think I'm an offsetting weirdo, who should be kicked out."

Harry replied, "You make Hogwarts better. You're eccentric, but you're not a freaky weirdo. If anybody says otherwise, they're objectively wrong."

Luna responded, "Thank you, Harry."

Harry replied, "I wish I could do more, to properly thank you, for all that you've done."

Luna responded, "There's one thing, in particular, that I want you to do."

Harry asked, "What is it?"

Luna answered, "I want you and Ron, to talk. I think you guys have a great friendship and I think you can settle your issues."

Harry replied, "Okay then."

Harry went into the hallway and walked to his room. After getting inside, he saw that Hermione and Ron were talking about books. Ron didn't know much, when it came to books, so he improvised a bunch of plots, that no books had. Harry said, "Ron, we need to talk."

Ron asked, "What's up?"

Harry said, "I'm sorry, for getting rid of your hair and Ginny's hair. I wasn't trying, to get rid of Ginny's hair. However, I'm afraid I wanted to get rid of your hair."

Ron asked, "Why would you do such a thing?"

Harry answered, "Because of the things you did to me."

Hermione nudged Ron and replied, "I think it's time, that you start being honest."

Ron said, "Hermione, I sold Harry's stuff, without asking him. Also, I lied, about him wanting me to get kicked out of the school."

Hermione folded her arms, while feeling ashamed of herself, for believing Ron's lies. She asked, "Why would you do that?"

Ron explained, "I wanted to make myself look better. Also, I wanted you to like me, so I tried to make myself look innocent, while making Harry look bad."

Hermione sighed and said, "Once again, you messed up." She looked at Harry and said, "I'm sorry, for believing Ron's lies, rather than your honesty." She walked out of the room.

Harry looked at Ron and said, "I don't want us to be rivals, anymore. I want us to be best friends, once again."

Ron replied, "I think that'd be for the best." Harry and Ron shook hands.

The next morning, Harry walked out of his room and went into the hallway. Luna walked by him and asked, "How did things go, with Ron?"

Harry smiled and said, "Things went well. We're best buddies, once again."

Luna smiled back and replied, "That's great news. You two and Hermione have such a strong friendship. I didn't want it to end."

Harry responded, "You saved our friendship, by telling me, to talk to Ron. I still owe you."

Luna said, "Seeing good friends be happy is enough, to put a smile on my face."

Harry asked, "How can you be so nice?" Luna shrugged her shoulders. Harry said, "Well, I need to do something, to thank you."

Luna replied, "A kiss would be appreciated."

Harry started feeling a little nervous, while asking, "The candy or the sign of affection?"

Luna answered, "Both."

Harry handed Luna some chocolate, before giving Luna a kiss on the hand. Luna asked, "You kissed my hand? I was expecting something better."

Harry got more nervous, while saying, "Um, I don't know what to do."

Luna replied, "You're shy and I respect that. However, that won't save you, from affection." She kissed Harry's lips. She asked, "How was my kiss?"

Harry answered, "Lovely and good."

Harry and Luna blushed, while holding hands and heading to class. Hermione and Ron looked around and saw Harry and Luna holding hands, while looking very happy. Ron considered teasing Harry, but he didn't want to go back, to being a bad friend. Both he and Hermione were glad, to see Harry and Luna be happy. Ron tried to hold Hermione's hand, but Hermione shook her head.

Ron looked at Hermione and said, "By the way, Ginny, Draco, and I won't be going to school, today."

Hermione asked, "Why not?"

Ron said, "We have to go to the wig store." A bald-headed Ron, Ginny, and Draco started running out of Hogwarts and started heading towards the wig store.


End file.
